


Quackity's New Job

by waveofhumiliation



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveofhumiliation/pseuds/waveofhumiliation
Summary: Quackity gets a new job, hired as Tubbo's new babysitter by Schlatt. It'll probably be easy. Probably.
Kudos: 7





	Quackity's New Job

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a babysitter Quackity hc one of my friends had. This is pretty much just a pilot chapter, I'll write more. At least 1 more. :]

Quackity had been in desperate need of some cash for awhile now. It's not that he couldn't hold down a stable job, it's that he didn't like the feeling of being anchored in one atmosphere for so long. So when he saw that a business man happened to need a babysitter for his young son, how could he say no? 

All he had to do was watch the kid for a couple of hours and then make him go to sleep. It'd be easy. 

Nevermind. It wasn't. 

Quackity had arrived at the decent sized house, double checking his phone to make sure the address was right. He then rang the doorbell, a cute muffled 'ding' ringing throughout the house. The duck hybrid rocked on his feet, waiting for the door to open. 

The father was like no business man he'd seen before. His large horns curled back into his brown hair that seemed to have been nearly brushed before being messed up again. His blazer was disorderly like he'd just fought with a wild animal. He looked beyond annoyed, a pack of cigarettes sticking out of his breast pocket. 

"You the new babysitter?" A gruff voice asked. 

"Oh- Yeah, I am." Quackity plastered a smile onto his face, extending his hand. "Good to meet you, man." 

The goat man nodded, shaking Quackity's hand. 

"Yeah. Come in, come in, he's right in here and I have to leave soon." Schlatt, which Quackity only found out his name because he double-checked the job listing, led him into a homey-looking living room. Sitting on the couch was a small boy with fluffy hair and blue eyes. Blue eyes that glared up at the duck hybrid before he even said a word. 

Sheesh. What was his problem? 

Schlatt, obviously annoyed with his son's behavior, rolled his eyes. 

"C'mon, Kiddo. I'm sorry that your old babysitter got a new job, but I can't watch you, you certainly can't watch yourself, so you're gonna have to work with me here."  
The child just turned his head away, huffing quietly. Goat man turned to Quackity again, exasperation clear. 

"I left food in that cabinet for when he gets hungry. Water is in the fridge. He has plenty of toys and he can watch TV. I'll be back in 7 hours." 

He clapped a hand onto the boy's back, which he took begrudgingly, before grabbing a briefcase and flying out of the door, muttering about being late. 

Quackity, now alone with the kid, awkwardly smiled. "Hey. Nice to meet you, uh....?" 

"Tubbo." The blue eyed boy snapped, arms crossed, pouting. 

Quackity's mind blanked, not knowing what the day had in store for him. 

Boy was he in for a ride.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I wrote it while something was in my eye and I was in pain. If you have prompts for the specific situation of babysitter Quackity, go ahead and comment them. Suggestions and feedback are appreciated. :]


End file.
